


The ring

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: Catherine sees a solid silver band on Steve's hand"Your married " Catherine askedCatherine sees Steve after 3  yearsHow does she react to news that Steve is taken for good





	1. Chapter 1

Catherine came back to Hawaii for work, it's been three years since she has seen Steve maybe he was still single and they could pick up where they left off

Catherine walks into street side and looks around the place then her eyes land on a group in the back then she sees Steve get up and walk over to the bar

Catherine walks over to the bar places her hands over his eyes 

" Guess who " Catherine said as she waited for Steve to respond

" Catherine" Steve said as he removed her hands from his body

Just then Catherine saw the solid silver band on Steve's left hand and

" Your married " Catherine asked as she saw Steve look at the ring 

" Yes I am and we got married 2 years ago I am very happy " Steve said as he grabbed the drinks and headed back to their table

Catherine followed him to the table so she could say hi to everyone

Steve handed out the drinks then looked for Danny who was now walking back from the restroom Steve was sitting in Danny's chair Danny smiled at Steve who pulled Danny into his lap then Steve kissed Danny on the lips

" Again with the kissing " Tani said as she smiled at her married bosses 

" We get it you two are so in love with each other " Lou said as everyone laughed and Danny hide his face in Steve's neck

" Your married to Danny " Catherine asked as Danny looked shock to see her 

" Yes he is and that won't be changing ever " Adam said to Catherine

Catherine sat down and looked at how happy Steve is with Danny, 

Just then Tani pulled out her phone and showed Catherine pics of Steve and Danny getting married, 

Catherine smiles at the pic of grace Danny Steve and Charlie who are all smiling, then she sees the pic of Steve's proposal

There on his private beach was a huge heart that's surrounded by lights candles and roses written in the heart was Danno will you always be mine marry me 

Catherine sees pics of them celebrating and pics of Steve with Charlie and Grace, 

Catherine looks up and sees Steve kissing the side of Danny's neck while their playing with the others ring a ring full of love happiness and forever, 

Catherine smiles at her ex who is finally where he has always wanted to be with Danny and his kids are now his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine returns just in time to see Steve marry Danny

Catherine was so excited to be back in Hawaii after being away for 3 years, plus she was now ready to finally settling down with Steve and build the life they both deserved.

Catherine arrived at the airport and went to the baggage claim to get her stuff so she could finally head off to go see Steve who has no idea that Catherine is back in Hawaii,

Cath Walks out to the car she rented for the time she was here in Hawaii, Cath puts her bags into the car then gets in and pulls it out on the road and off to see her Steve how amazing does that sound. 

Cath is now pulling up to Steve's house but there are alot of cars parked in his driveway and on the street

Cath finds a place checks her make up one more time then steps out of the car and heads up to the front door but stops when she hears clapping coming from the back of the house so she walks around back just as Steve slipped a silver band on Danny's finger both smiling lovingly at each other then Steve steps closer to Danny leans down and captures his lips in their first kiss as husband and husband,

Catherine just stood there watching them kiss as their friends and family plus Danny's children all clapping for them this was definitely not how Catherine thought things would go then she forced a smile on her face and walked over to where everyone was, she smiled at Steve first then stepped up gave him a hug and 

"Congrats on getting married " Cath said as they both looked over to where Danny is standing with his children, Charlie was jumping up and down in front of Grace and Danny who were both smiling at him

" Thanks I really appreciate you saying that " Steve said as stood there watching his husband and children

" You look so happy Steve " Catherine said as Steve grabbed two glasses of champagne said a little toast then they walked over to Danny

Danny looks up and sees them walking over to them when Steve sees Danny he smiles at him then kisses him.

Everyone plus Catherine are all having a great time but stop in awe of seeing Steve holding Charlie and his arm is around Danny who is holding grace too then a sweet kiss is placed on Danny's head as Steve reminds Danny of just how much Steve's loves him and the life they are building together.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had a romantic night planned for Danny as a thank you for always being there for him, Steve had all of Danny's favorite food cooking while he was changing into his nice suit the one Steve knows Danny loves, Steve set up a day of for Danny and his children, Steve loves Danny and his children so very much. Life truly began for Steve the day he met Danny, he truly found a family the day he met Grace and their family became complete the day Danny find out about Charlie, Steve fell in love with Danny even more when Danny agreed to marry him. 

Danny arrives home to see the house covered in a romantic setting, he looks at Steve who looks so sexy in his suit, then Steve meets Danny in the middle of the room and kisses his husband his everything, they stood in the middle of the room kissing, Steve wraps his arms around Danny.

There is a knock on the door, Steve groans then kisses Danny on the lips then goes to answer the door and is shocked to see Catherine standing there then 

" Um can I help you " Steve says standing in the doorway blocking her view of Danny

" I came here to ask for your help it's about your mom " Catherine said as she looks at Steve.

" Sorry but I can't help her or you " Steve says as he walks away from the the door and into.the kitchen.

Catherine walks into the house like she owns the place but stops when she sees Danny who looks upset by her being there then Catherine starts to go after Steve but Danny tells her to sit in the living then Danny goes after Steve.

Catherine sat in the living room and began to look around the room then she saw pics realized that Steve is taken. Catherine can't believe that Steve is married to Danny. The house was no longer just a house it was now a home full of memories of Grace and Charlie, plus memories of Danny and Steve, no longer room for memories of Catherine or their memories, this was now their home.

Danny walks into the kitchen sees Steve standing by the windows looking out at the water, Danny walks up behind him wraps his arms around Steve resting his chin on his shoulder Steve leans back into Danny resting his head against Danny's then

" Baby just hear her out see what is going on with your mom you know that I am here for you I love you baby " Danny says in a soft voice right by his ear 

" Baby I love you too I am done helping them they lied to me they are dead to me I am so over all their drama " Steve said before kissing Danny's head.

" I know babe but she needs help " Danny said as he felt Steve squeeze his hand the same hand that holds the silver gold band Steve placed there.

" Okay I will help but only cause you asked plus when I get home we will finish our date night and I plan to make love to you all night " Steve says as he turns in Danny's arms.

" I cant wait to have you all to myself and to spend the night making love to my super sexy husband " Danny said as he kissed Steve's lips.

Catherine stood in the doorway shocked to learn that Steve is married to Danny and that Steve is over her and has truly moved on.


End file.
